A completely automated public Turing test to tell computers and humans apart (CAPTCHA) technique has been used to prevent a large amount of user accounts from being generated by a computer, and to prevent a network load from increasing due to downloading of a large amount of data using a computer. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of disabling a computer to recognize characters by dynamically hiding the characters.